A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process, which contains resin which has an acid-labile group, a solvent and an acid generator comprising a salt.
US2007/122750A1 mentions a photoresist composition comprising:    a resin which has a structural unit represented by formula (a1-1-2),    a structural unit represented by formula (a2-1-1) and a structural unit represented by formula (a3-1-1),    a salt represented by formula (B1), and    a solvent.
US2006/194982 mentions a photoresist composition comprising the resin as mentioned above, a salt represented by formula (B2), and a solvent.
